Lost with a ghost
by ScaryVampireGirl
Summary: A young girl loses her mother to a tragic event. Her and her friends are on the run to save the entire world from one ghost, who is out to kill anyone who even thinks about this girl. In ways you could say he loves her, but to her he is a monster.
1. Prolouge

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Prologue

I was lying on my bed, hoping that the morning would never come and I wouldn't have to see light of a new day anymore. I didn't want to start the first day of seventh grade. I was scared of what people would think of me. But realizing that it is going to come anyway didn't help.

It was almost 3 o'clock. So I got up and walked to my window, just to look out and see nothing but black. The darkness of the night. So quiet and calm. I looked out the window searching for something but I didn't know what.

I sat back down on my bed and waited.

I had my clothes laid out for the morning. Black pants, purple and black stripped t- shirt, my purple jacket and my sneakers, laid out at the edge of my bed. I wanted to put them back in my closet; so I won't have to know that I was ready for the sun to rise.

I wasn't always this girl who loved black and who hated the sun. I was once a normal girl who loved pink, and the warmth of a new day.

But all that changed when I went into sixth grade last year.

It was in the middle of the year, near the beginning of the second semester. I showed up as I always did, in the front seat of my mom's mini van.

"Bye honey, have a great day at school!" said my mom like always right before I get out of the car.

"I will mom," I gave her a kiss, got out of the car and waved goodbye to her. I walked to meet my friends Sarah, Beth, Hannah, and Madison, where we always met. At the benches, outside of the cafeteria. When I got to our bench, I heard a conversation going on, on the other side of the bench, and it was about me, I acted like I couldn't hear them.

"Hey you see that girl over there, she is like one of those geeks, who want to be popular, and she hangs out with Hannah." I heard one of them say, I turned my head to see which one said it, but as I did they walked away and laughed, one of them staring at me while she was laughing.

Hannah was one of those girls who are popular, but is very revealing about her body. She wears shorts that show off her butt and low cut shirts that show off her cleavage. Many people don't like her because of what she wears, but I am one of those people who look deeper in a person. Like what my mom always says "never judge a book by a cover".

"Don't listen to them, they are just jerks." Sarah told me, putting her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But how could I not listen to them, they were right! And it made me so mad that they were right. I was just a girl who was smarter than the average girl, and is so desperate to be cool she has to hangout with one of the most revealing girls at school.

"They are 8th graders; they will make fun of anyone, when they get the chance to." Beth told me.

"But they are right, I am a geek! And I hate it. I hate being the smart one, the butt of everyone's jokes, and the talk of all conversations." I moved my shoulder out from under Sarah's hand. At that moment I realized, that if I don't want to be made fun of, I had to do something about it. And that something was change me, change who I am on the outside. So I grabbed my backpack and left the bench.

"Were you going?"

"To the only person who can help me now… Hannah!"

Oh Hannah helped me all right; she helped me into even more conversations than ever.

What she did to was turn me into her, a whinny, show off-ey want to be! She dressed me in her short shorts, and her flip flops. I was being talked about more than ever! I was a taller, smarter, her and that is not what I wanted.

After going through different styles, and different friends for the rest of the year, I came to a style of clothing and attitude that I liked. It was Goth. But I added a splash of me in there.

Goth. Dark and depressing. It seemed fitting because even though I had a lot of friends, I would stay alone and barley talks to anyone. I would just be by myself and no one would bother me, and that is what I wanted.

So as I sat there on my bed, wishing that I would never see tomorrow.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I didn't answer it hoping that they would think I was asleep and go away.

"Emily, I know you are still awake! Unlock the door, or I am going to break it down!" I knew it was my brother, Andrew, and I knew he was not bluffing. But what did he want? He had friends sleeping over.

So I ran up to my door, and unlocked the door and opened it, to find that it was not my brother, it was one of his friends that was sleeping over. What did he want at three in the morning?

It was Alex, my brother's only gothic friend, he was very cute. He would be the only one of my brother's friends that I could see me going out with. He was dressed in his black, long pajama pants, and he was topless! He had abbs! Short, choppy black hair, blue eyes that draw you into them, and tan skin which I found odd because he never stays in the sun for too long. I started to smile at the way he looked, but I tried not to let him see.

"Alex? What do you want; I thought you guys were asleep?" I said stepping out of the room, so he wouldn't go in.

"Ummm… well I thought I could ask you something, and you never seem to come out of your bedroom, so I came to you." He said shy like.

"That question would be? What?" I said, trying to figure out why he was talking to me at three in the morning, shy like, like he was doing something embracing.

"Well... I was hoping that we could, ummm…."

"Wow… you are not asking me out are you?" I was trying to hide my excitement. I didn't do so well. He noticed what my answer was, and started to laugh a little.

"Umm... yeah... so what do you say? Do you want to go out sometime?" he said with a big smile on his face, and I knew that he ment it, and he was not put up to it by my brother.

"Yeah sure. I will like that!"

"Great… see you later! Or should I say in the morning?"

"Yeah see you in the morning." I said smiling. I watched him walk away, and into Andrew's bedroom.

I stood there a few minutes trying to process what just happened. After standing there for five minuets, I went into my bedroom, and walk straight to bed and didn't care about school the next morning, or that I was fully dressed, or that I would have to talk Andrew about it, all I cared about was that I could start the new morning with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 1

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 1 Forbidden Love

I woke up to a bright, beautiful morning. Everything that I hated about mornings, but it was alright today. To day was the first day of seventh grade, and I could smell that my mom knew that too.

I got up, out of bed, grabbed my robe and ran down the stairs, to see that my mom was making breakfast, bacon and eggs, like always. And to see Andrew and he friends at the table. They were all laughing but Andrew and Alex. Andrew looked like he was going to kill someone, his face was red from hurry, and he had his arms crossed over his chest. Alex looked like he just saw a ghost, skin white, and he was shaking from the looks of it. And from seeing the two of them like that, I could tell that Alex told them!

When I was in site, Alex got this big smile on his face, and I smiled back at him, Andrew slumped more into his chair. And everyone else at the table, turned their gaze toward me, and then toward Alex, but he didn't seem to notice. I giggled at the way they all looked at the table, looking at me. I walked over to my mom, more like skipped over, with a smile on my face.

"Good Morning mom!"

"You seem to be in a good mood today, excited about school?"

"Yeah sure... School that's what it is!" I said grabbing a plate. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can get the boys' plates from the table." She said still looking down at the pan of bacon. I walked over to the table, and got two plates when Andrew said…

"Wow Emily, helping, it is a merical, quick someone get a camera!" he said sarcastically. So I walked up and grabbed his plate and hit him on the back of the head with my hand. And he stood up and came up to me like he was going to hit me.

"Hit me, I dare you." I told him. But like always he is too scared to, so sat back down in his chair.

"That is what I thought." I finished picking up the rest of the plates and handed them to mom. Then I heard them laughing, so I turned around and saw that they were all laughing at Andrew, and he was glaring at me. So I waved and smiled at him.

When all the boys got there breakfast I went to get my plate. I stood at the counter, in the kitchen, with my mom. We were talking about how great the school year was going to be. But I wasn't interested in the conversation, and Alex didn't seem to be interested in his either.

I finished my breakfast, and put the plate and fork in the sink. And went back up the stairs to get dressed for the day. And when I got into my room, I heard footsteps outside of my door, like someone was pacing.

I opened my door to see Matt, another one of Andrew's friends, thinking, not even noticing that I was there.

"Matt? Are you all right?" I asked, walking up to him. He didn't answer, I put my hand on his shoulder, when I saw that he had his headphones in, he flinched and turned to face me.

"Oh my god Emily, you scared me." He said putting his hand to his heart like it was beating out of control.

"And I thought you don't get scared easily, Matt! Why are you up here? Why were you pacing?" he gave me a look, and walked away!

"Whatever" I went back into my room and turned on my shower and got in.

I heard more footsteps, but they sounded like they were inside my bedroom. I was scared that someone was going to walk in on me. So I turned off the water and wrapped myself in my towel and went into my bedroom, to find Matt on sitting on my bed.

"Matt, what are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Wow sorry, I will umm… come back later then…" he said staring at the floor trying not to look at me.

"Ok, now get out, so I can shower!" he walked out of the room, without saying another word. I went back into my bathroom, locked the door, turned on the shower, and stepped in.

I finished my hair when heard, a knock at the bathroom door.

"Emily? Can I ask you something?" It was Andrew, why am I not surprised?

"This is a bad time; can't this wait till I am done?"

"Well… no not really."

"Give me a minute." At this rate, I will never finish my shower. I turned off the water, wrapped myself in my towel, and opened the door.

"What?"

"Are you really going to go out with Alex?" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes!"

"Ok, just making sure." He turned around and slammed the door behind him.

I walked back into the shower and finished getting clean. I went into my bedroom, grabbed my clothes, and got dressed. When I went to my closet to get my belt, I saw a note on my closet door. It read…

_Emily,_

_I couldn't ask you this before _

_But I felt like it was now or never_

_I know that you have a date with Alex_

_But I wanted to ask, if you could help me with something_

_Matt_

I read it again trying to figure out what he would want to talk to me about. But I couldn't think of anything. It is hard to go through a guy's head, when you hardly know him. But Matt was a nice guy; he couldn't be exactly like my brother. Could he?

I walked over to Andrew's door. I hesitated but I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again; still no one answered the door. I went in, to find that no one was in his room. I couldn't think of where they would be. I just stood there, wondering of where they were hiding from me.

I walked down the stairs. There they where, they where still at the breakfast table. They where just looking down at there hands, not talking. How unusual. What happened to make them that way? I walked over to them. Put my hand on Alex's shoulder. He looked up at me with an angry look on his face. Then his face softened up, and he smiled at me. He leaned and gave me a kiss on the check. All the blood rushed to my face.

"Ewww gross. Get a room." It was Brandon. He is always the one who makes the rude comments. Everyone laughed at his comment and the mood at the table, seemed to calm down.

"So Matt, what did you want to ask me?" he just looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

I didn't understand why he wouldn't want to talk to me. I gave him a stuck my tongue out at him and walked away. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. I worked on trying to find all the things I needed for the first day of school. I had everything I needed. I had my notebook, pencils, highlighters, notes, and the book I had to read over summer.

Every few times I would look over at Alex. My mother would shake her head, and glare at Alex. Normally she is alright with me crushing on other boys; Alex looks three years older than his actual age, fourteen. It is alright, he didn't get held back. His birthday is just really early in the year. I packed everything into my black denim backpack. I zipped it up, through it onto my back and walked over out to the car. I always got into the car before everyone else; I like to pick the radio channels and relaxed onto my seat. I closed my eyes and absorbed all of the music. Before I knew it the car was being turned on. I guess I didn't hear them come into the car. I sat up in my seat and looked around.

Andrew, Alex, and Matt sat in the back and they weren't talking to them. Matt was sitting between Alex and Andrew. Andrew, of course, was pouting. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring at me while shaking his head. Andrew was staring out the window; he looked very in thought about something. Matt looked very uncomfortable between the two of them. He kept squirming in his seat and he wouldn't look at either of them, or me. He just kept looking down at his hands.

Everyone else sat in the seats next to mine. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. Everyone stared at me like I was a stranger that they just picked up on the side of the road. I made a face at them and turned to look out the window. My thoughts surrounded one person.

Alex.

I could feel the smile growing on my face I couldn't hide it as much as I tried too. My eye lids felt heavier and heavier. I tried my hardest to keep them open, and for a while it worked, but as we neared the school I felt more and more tired with every inch closer. I fell into a dark sleep. A dark dreamless sleep.

When I awoke I couldn't help but wish I didn't. We just started to near the school. I shook my head to wake up more, turns out I wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep the ride to school. Everyone was out of it by the time my mom turned on blaring music to wake us up. I screamed for her to turn it off. I get so annoyed when she does that. I tried not to yell at her as I did last time. I never understood why she does that so many times. I grabbed my pack and slung it over my shoulder and unbuckled my seat belt. We were just nearing the school when someone pulled on my hair.

I slapped the hand that grabbed my hair. I didn't turn to see who it was. When the car stopped I jumped out of the car and started to walk away when Alex grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He kept his hand on my wrist when his other hand slid down my back and stopped at the small of my back. I was mesmerized by the sparkle in his eyes and the small crooked smile that started to appear on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to kiss him. His lips looked warm and moist. The urged swelled inside of me. I couldn't resist. I cranked my head close to his. Our lips almost touched.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. He let go of my wrist and slid his hand behind my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled and quickly the smile disappeared. He knelt down his head and slowly placed his lips to mine. Smooth and moist. They where warm and wanting. I could feel the energy between us light up. His lips parted and mine followed. I never wanted to end, but just as quickly as it started, it ended. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. His breathing had quickened. This time I grew closer to him, and I was the one who had kissed him. He didn't protest like I thought he would. I inched closer to him and his lips parted once more and he made the kiss more passionate than I could imagine.

Alex had to stop the kiss even though I could tell he didn't want to. I looked up at him once again, and this time he wasn't looking at me. He was looking out towards all of the people who were staring. He didn't look back at me, he walked off. I stayed where I was. I couldn't move my feet. I tried to see what I did wrong, but I couldn't find anything wrong. I finally moved my aching muscles and followed him. Everyone was whispering and staring and pointing at me, by the time I caught up to him.


	3. Chapter 2

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 2 A Lose

Bye kids, have a great first day of school! I love you!" my mom said dropping me, Andrew, and all of his friends of at school. She apparently didn't notice the kiss.

"Bye mom!" Andrew and I said in unison.

Even though Alex and I haven't dated yet, we still wake hand in hand, to the courtyard in the school.

"Oooo, Emily and Alex sitting in a…" It was Brandon, Jacob, and Jason that rest of Andrew's friends. I walked over to them, and didn't do anything but say...

"You know, it is that attitude that makes girls gag when they see you!" and walked away, smiling.

Alex and I walked over to where I and all of my friends meet. I saw Beth and Sarah glaring at Hannah. And Madison was reading her book, like always.

"Hey guys! What did Hannah do this time? Did she dress someone else up like a Barbie doll?" I said sitting down, still holding hands with Alex. He was smiling a little at the joke I made.

"Hey Em! No, Hannah didn't dress anyone up. Well at least not yet?"

"Who was it this time Beth? You? Who?"

"It was the principle! She gave her makeup tips!" my jaw fell open, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Hannah was giving the principle makeup tips! How stupid is she?

"Enough about Hannah! Who is your friend Emily? You do know that the girl code…." Beth said, leaning into her elbows, like she was trying to hear well.

"Yes I know about the girl code" I said interrupting her. "This is Alex, he is one of my brother's best friends, and he is um… my um…" I trailed off, not knowing how to state our relationship. We haven't even gone out yet!

"I am her boyfriend!" Alex said with a big smile on his face.

And I immediately knew what my friends were thinking, "how could she have a boyfriend before I did?" and "we need to talk!" so I grabbed my bag and, Beth and Sarah followed me.

"We will be right back." I said letting go of his hand.

I walked over to the wall were Beth and Sarah were. They didn't even bother to let me walk; they just ran up to me and started asking questions.

"Ok, when were you going to tell us Em? Why didn't you tell us? Were can we get one?"

"Ok, first off he asked me out last night at three in the morning, and second we haven't even gone out yet. And third, he is my brother's friends, so ask him were he found Alex. Stop hassling me!"

"Ok fine!" they walked away, like that conversation never happened.

Someone came up and gave me a big from behind. I turned my head to see who it was, but I already knew it was Alex! We both just stared at each other. Then the dean came, and shoock his in, disappointment. So Alex let me go, and I walked to my homeroom, and he was right behind me. He was with his friends, and he was talking about me, form what I could hear.

"Hey dude, I can't believe that you have a date with Emily Garnner! You would have to be the luckiest dude in the world!"

I heard there voices get louder, and then someone was trying to hold my hand. Of course it was Alex, but he had his friends with him, so I felt uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just smiled at him, and he met my gaze and smiled back. Then one of the teachers in the hall way, cleared there throat, with displeasure.

"Good morning Mr. Timsley!" Alex said looking up at him.

I looked at my schedule, to see that he was my homeroom. So I let go of Alex's hand, and walked into his class room, and sat down in one of the chairs in the back. Like I always did. I pulled out my notebook, and started to write an essay about my summer, like all English teachers make us do on the first day of school. The phone rang, from the room phone.

"Emily, you are wanted in the principle's office right away. Here." Mr. Timsley said hanging up his classroom phone. And handing me a hall pass.

And the first thing that came to my mind was that, "What did Andrew do this time?" I grabbed my bag and the pass and went to the office.

When I got there, it was not Andrew who was sitting in the principle's chair, but it was Alex! What did he do?

"You called for me Mrs. Stanly. I hope I am not interrupting your conversation." I was trying to be polite; I didn't want to make her angry with me on the first day of school.

"No, please take a seat." I sat down next to Alex, and he looked down at his hands, trying not to meet my gaze.

"We were just talking about you, Ms. Garnner." She said looking concerned. Like something bad had just happened. "Mr. Mathews, is there something you would like to tell us?" he didn't say anything, he just looked down at his hands.

"May I ask what has he done? And why aren't his parents here?" I asked with deep concern for him.

"Alex says that you two are dating, and Andrew will not let you. And from what I have been told, they got into a fight and someone was sent to the hospital." I was shocked; they got into a fight because my brother can't leave me and Alex alone.

"But who was sent to the hospital?" I asked still in shock of what happened.

"It was your brother, Andrew!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I processed what she said to me in my head. I still didn't understand what she was saying. I didn't bother to ask, I knew it would make me seem like an idiot. I shook my head and stood up. I was stopped by Alex grabbing my wrist and not letting go. I turned to face him. I couldn't glare at him. I couldn't show any emotion towards him. I tried to yank my wrist out of his grip. But I couldn't he was stronger than me. His grip was bruising tight. I took my other hand and dug my nails into his hand and scrapped off tiny, thin layers of skin.

He screamed and let go of my hand. I took a step back at him. His eyes were filling with tears. I wanted to wipe those tears away before they smear his eyeliner. I resisted the urge. I just shook my head and walked backwards out the office. I kept my pace as slow as I could. As I neared the hallway exit my pace increased. I want to get out of here and just leave. Never to come back. I don't want to show my face around here again.

They all watched me. Their eyes were like shot guns in my back. I could feel them on my back. Mrs. Longman, the lady who was the receptionist for the front office, ask me if I was alright and handed me a tissue. It took me a moment to realize that there were tears swelling up in my eyes. As the tears over flowed, streaked my eye liner and face makeup.


	4. Chapter 3

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 3 the Stranger

I ran. I ran so fast that my legs hurt, I was running from him. Away from him. So I wouldn't have to see him ever again. My eyes over flowed with tears. I couldn't see were I was going, but I didn't care. Any place was better than back there, with him. With the boy who hurt my brother.

Alex.

I hated him for what he did to Andrew. But I loved him because I was the one he was fighting for. Love and hate, a terrible combination. But it always seems to work for him.

Why did he ask me out? Why couldn't Andrew just let us be together? Why? Why? Why? Questions going through my brain. I didn't understand why this was happening.

Everything happens for a reason, but I don't know the reason behind this. Are Alex and I not ment to be together? Is Andrew supposed to be were he is? I don't understand anything. All I knew was that I didn't want to see him ever again.

"Emily? Emily! Honey what's wrong?" a voice said, I didn't care who it was. I just ran into their arms and my tears turned into sobs when my face hit their jacket. I just wanted to sit there and cry all day, but I couldn't, I had to see Andrew.

"Emily you have to tell me what is wrong, or else I can't help you! Emily, honey, what is wrong?" I looked up to see who it was, it was Matt!

"Matt? Oh Matt, it is terrible, Alex… Alex… he… he…" I started to sob again; he drew me close to him. And he let me just ruin he jacket, allowing my tears to seep into is shirt.

"What did Alex do? Did he hurt you?"

"No! The hospital, I have to go to the hospital. To see him. I have to see him."

"I will take you, come on." He grabbed me by the waist to keep me balanced. He led me to his parents' car. He was being picked up early. I didn't care; all I cared about was going to see Andrew. I heard the car turn on, and we were moving.

I cried so much that my brain went fuzzy; I couldn't keep my eyes open. It all went black. I couldn't see, or hear. I couldn't feel anything.

A beeping. Some kind of beeping.

I don't know were I am, or who I am with. There is just this beeping. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't find the muscles to do so. Something cold was touching my arm. A hand. But who's hand. Something moved over my eye lids. A finger I think it was. Now I know were they are, I tried to open my eyes again. This time I could barely see.

It was hard to see what was going on. All I knew of was the beeping, that would not stop. It was the only sound in the room. There flashes of color here and there. Everything was blurry. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

The hand moved from my hand, to my face. There was some type of noise, a gasp I think. It took me while to know that it was mine. I blinked, thinking it would clear what I was seeing. It did. I looked at who was touching me. I didn't know the person. He had color, but not much of it. He was dressed in black, black everything. Just like me. He looked familiar but I couldn't give him a name.

"Great, you are awake." Someone said from the door way.

I didn't look to see who it was. My eyes couldn't leave the strangers. I blinked and he was gone, like he was never there. I turned my head to see who was at the door. Of course, it was Alex. I glared at him; I thought I didn't want him there. But in truth I did, I wanted him to comfort me. To never leave my side. Like he knew what I was thinking, he came to my bedside and gave me kiss on the forehead.

I haven't eaten, but I felt full. My stomach hurt from the thought. But I didn't listen to it. I listened to my heart. I wanted him to know how I felt at that moment; I wanted him to know that I loved him. I wanted him to know everything.

I didn't know what to say to him, all I did was just staring. Not with furry or love, but wonder. Not at him, but at the man who was just here. Or I think he was here. Could I have imagined him? Could I still be sleeping?

"Are you ok? You look ill. Nurse!" he said. When he said that a nurse came running into the room, and put her hand on my forehead. I was sweating from her touch. It turned hard to breath, my heart started to beat out of control. It went blurry again. And he was there, the stranger who was at my bedside before.

"Breath, Emily, breath. Stay awake, don't close your eyes. Emily, stay with us, don't go!" he sounded concerned. But how I didn't even now who he was. I wanted to ask him how he knew me, and where I have seen him before. I opened my mouth to ask, but I was in so much pain all that came out was a scream.

It is the end I know it. But why? Why did my life have to end this way? In pain and misery? Heat flowed through me, them my body froze, I couldn't move at all. But I could breath, and I was breathing heavy, my heart speed out of control, I turned my head from the stranger to Alex. He was holding my hand, and he was praying the Our Father. And then the stranger appeared behind him, he glared at him, he looked like he was going to kill him.

"Get away from him. Don't you touch Alex."

Alex looked behind him, then at me with a worried look on his face. Like he didn't see him, but he was there, clear as day. He was staring right at him, why couldn't he see him?

"Why are you here? Why do I know you?" I finally got the words out, but when I did he hissed at me, crouched down like he was going to attack, then he jump and vanished. Alex looked behind him again, and crossed himself and turned to face me. My breathing calmed and so did my heart.

"Who are you screaming at?" he asked me worried, like I was crazy or something.

"I don't know! He was here, he told me to keep breathing, and then he came behind you and vanished. I didn't know who he was." I told him, still sweating.

"Do you know what happened? Why it happened?" Alex asked the nurse. The nurse didn't answer till she was done with examining me.

"no but we will have to run a few more cat scans, and maybe some more blood tests to see what triggered her heart to go haywire." She grabbed her clipboard and left the room.

"What does she mean more scans and tests? How long have I been here?" I asked with more concern than there needed to be. Alex and Matt exchanged a quick glance at each other before answering me.

"Emily, you were unconscious for about two weeks now. We thought you were never going to pull threw."


	5. Chapter 4

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 4 Knowing

I was shocked. I replayed what he said over and over in my head. "_…you were unconscious for about two weeks now…" _I didn't know how to respond to what he said. I looked around the room and saw balloons, flowers, and cards. All saying the same thing, "get well soon, we are terribly sorry for what happened." I looked at the little chart next to by bedside I read what the disease section of the chart and it said unknown. I have a disease?

I looked back at Alex, who was still staring at me. I tried to think of what to say to him. But I couldn't, I couldn't understand what to say, or how to say it.

"Where is he?" was all I could make out. I could tell he could see the concern on my face and he looked down.

"Um... Emily. I am terribly sorry. He… Your brother… He… Passed on. The doctors couldn't save his heart in time. I am terribly sorry. The cops… They are here to take me to jail." He looked over at the bedroom window that led into the hallway, where two big police men were standing.

"You killed my brother? Get out! I never want to see your face again!" I screamed at him, he stood up and walked out of the room. The cops grabbed his wrists and put handcuffs on them, and walked off with him. With my boyfriend. With the boy who killed my brother!

When Alex left the room the man appeared again. I glared at him. I walked over to the bedside and picked up my hand, but it just fell right threw his palm. My eyes widened. He has no color, he vanishes out of thin air, my hand fell threw his, and no one else can see him but me. He is a…a… ghost. I am being haunted by a ghost. I couldn't believe it.

"Why are you haunting me?" I asked with barely any sound coming out of my mouth.

"You see me. You can talk to me. You are the only one who can help me. Emily, you have to help me. Or else I can't cross over." He looked concerned, and something made me believe him.

"How? How do you know me? How do I help you?" my voice squeaked a little on the last question. He just stared at me. He cocked his head to the left, and then walked backwards towards the wall and then vanished once again.

The nurse walked in and looks at my blood pressure, and my heart rate. She wrote notes down on her clip board, and then the doctor walked in. he was tall, handsome, and pale skin. He looked like the ghost who was just in my room. Could my doctor and the ghost be the same person? They couldn't. It was impossible. He talked to the nurse for a few moments and then the nurse left the room leaving me with the doctor. I was scared of what he was going to tell me about my "disease".

"Good news. You are clean. There is nothing wrong with you. But we do want you to be here for a few more days, just to make sure you are fully recovered." I nodded and then he left the room.

My mom was outside my bedroom and was wearing this concerned look on her face. She looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and swollen; her nose was a bit red at the tip. And her eyes were blood shot. When the doctor left the room she walked, more like ran to my bedside. And then she instantly started crying and hugged me tight to her chest. She hugged me so tight it was hard to breath.

When she let me go it was still hard to breath but I didn't show it on my face. She started mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying because of her crying. I brushed my hand across her cheek and she stopped crying a little bit. Right when I did that, I dropped my hand and froze my face. I show no emotion. She started at me then ran out of the room crying. I realized that second, that when I hurt someone, make that person cry. I get a tiny bit of joy out of it. I treat people like equals. But those who need to mind their own business just don't deserve my kindness.

My mother in the past has, been nice, but mostly when I do something wrong or don't do something how she likes it, or exactly how she says it, I would get punished. I don't mean grounded punished, I mean no dinner, no dessert, I lose my door, my phone, my computer, and if it is bad enough I would get hit. I would have to wear more makeup than ever to cover up the bruise.

When I thought of that day, the first time my mother hit me the ghost appeared again. And this time when he appeared I heard my mother scream from across the hall. Nurses ran to help her, and they called over a gurney to carry her to the extra bed at my side. When I looked at her she was covered with bruises, burns, and from what I could see her arm was off her body and laying on top of her chest.

I looked at the ghost again and he smiled an evil smile, he walked over to me, leaned down and kissed me on the lips.


	6. Chapter 5

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 5 the release

When I woke up the next morning everything seemed like it was a dream. I shook my head and blinked a few times. When I could see clearly I saw that all of Andrew's friends where in my bed room. And my mother was being zipped up into a body bag. She seemed cold, dead. Because she is. My mother has died, and this feeling made me think that the ghost is the one who did it.

Matt walked over to my bedside and sat down on the chair next to my bed. I don't think he could see that I was awake; I tried to reach for him. I held out my hand, and touched his shoulder. He flinched and turned towards me. His eyes were blood shot, and swollen. He looked like he was crying. He was. A tear ran down his cheek. I whipped it away. He tried to speak but nothing came out so he mouthed out the words, "I am so sorry". I smiled at him, I think he smiled back. I couldn't tell.

My doctor walked into the room, he took the needle out of my arm. I felt every twitch. A doctor shouldn't be twitching. I could tell by the look on his face, he was trying his hardest not to hurt me. But every time he tried, the more pain I felt. In the end he pulled out the needle with one swift move. He handed me my clothes. He didn't say anything; he just helped me out of the bed and made sure I was able to walk before letting me go into the bathroom to change. I looked back at Matt who was staring at me. I closed the door, and looked in the mirror. I saw my mother's reflection instead of mine. She spoke to me.

"Emily, you must help him" then she disappeared. I was in shock for about five seconds. Before someone knocked on the door. I quickly changed out of my hospital gown and put on my jeans and t-shirt. I had my hospital gown in my hand and walked out of the bathroom. No one was in the door way, waiting when I opened the door. So I shrugged and handed the gown to the nurse.

I walked over to Andrew's friends and sat down next to them. Jacob, my brother's closest friend leaned his head on my shoulder and started crying. I put my arm around him and hugged him. I looked over at the empty bed across from me. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Before I knew it, I was crying and then I was sobbing. The tears just kept coming and coming. There was no way to stop them.

I looked at Brandon; there was something strange about him. His eyes were different. They were the same color same shape. But something seemed different about him. I watched him closely, he smiled at me. His teeth were sharp like daggers. And his eyes changed color from blue to black, pitch black. His skin became lighter. Then in an instant he changed back to normal.

Brandon, Jacob, Jason, Matt and I all started crying. When I thought I was going to lose all my bodily fluids, I stopped crying. I looked out the window and saw that it was almost night time outside. I have to get home. I have to get home somehow. Like he was reading my mind, Brandon took out his keys and grabbed my arm. We walked to his car, all of us got in and Brandon started driving. But he missed the exit that led to my house. He turned on another exit. I was just about to ask him what he was doing. When I looked over at him, that evil face, that I saw in the hospital returned. And I was too scared to say anything, so I sat back and let him do the driving.

The ride was smooth and calm. I fell asleep in an instant.

I was in a meadow. Curled up in a ball, with someone around me. Keeping me warm from the cold breeze. He was muscular, hot, and very tan. He looked like he spent every second of his life in the sun. I was shivering, freezing. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I was bundled up in a huge coat, with tight pants on. I was wearing no shoes or socks. My feet were bare. Compared to the man holding me, I was about as white as can be. I opened my eyes and tried to see who he was. He looked familiar. Like I have seen him before. I couldn't understand where I have ever seen him before.

His eyes were blue; he has dark hair, almost black. I looked him in the eyes and I knew where I have seen him. He was the ghost in the hospital. He was the one who was watching me. Who has something to do with the death of my mother. It was him. He needs me; he needs me to help him cross over. But how? But he looks so human now. He was so warm. So alive. How could he be a ghost?

In a flash I am standing up and walking over into the trees. I turn, to look at him. He is staring at me with his eyes. Those big blue eyes. Full of passion, and knowing. I let out a deep sigh, and turned my body towards the woods once again. I started walking away from him; I kept walking until I saw a small cottage in the distance. I ran towards it, I went inside. I am looking for something, but I don't know what.

I ran into the bathroom, with my heart rising, and my breaths heavy, I slammed open the door and stumbled to the sink. I turned on the faucet, nothing came out. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I looked up into the mirror. I let out a quick yelp. The reflection in the mirror didn't look like me at all. It looked like my grandmother. My grandmother when she was my age. She had the same brown hair, and brown eyes as me. The skin on the person is paler than mine, and her hair is much, much longer.

I ran my hand over my cheek and so did the person in the mirror. I touched the mirror with my index finger. It was cold, ice cold. I gasped, and jumped back. I got this huge knot in my stomach. It told me to run back to him, back to the stranger who was holding me. So I did.

I ran as fast as my stick thin legs could take me. I ran and ran and ran.

I couldn't see where I was going. I followed the scent of pinecones. That was what I smelled when I was with him. In his arms. I couldn't have been running blind. I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. I couldn't see my feet below me or my hands out in front of me. My heart was rising. I didn't know why I had to be there. But this feeling in my lower stomach told me I had to.

I tripped over a fallen tree and scrapped my knee. I was too focused on where I was going I didn't notice the pain in my knee. Or that I wasn't breathing. Until I finally stopped in my tracks, and saw why I had to come back.

_**BANG! **_

A gun went off.

I watched in horror as the bullet sliced through his skin and into his chest, where his heart was. My eyes filled up with tears, but behind the blinding liquid, I saw the bullet ram through his back and into the tree. Everything caught back up to speed when the bullet hit the tree.

Now I know.

I know everything.

The shooter came towards me; he pointed the gun right at my face.

I was scared. I awoke with a shock. And jolted up right in my seat. I looked around the car and everyone was asleep except for Brandon. His eyes were harsh, and deadly. He looked at me and his glare was so intense I had to look away. I looked forward and watched as we left the nice, green, comforting place I call home, and entered this dead, black, scary part of the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

_**LOST WITH A GHOST!**_

By: Olivia Berghuis

Chapter 6

We drove until we couldn't see the city anymore. I watched as every last bit of my safety slip away. Leaving the hospital was one of the things I regret the most in this situation. As I watch the city lights dim, as we drive off into the distance, everything changed in that second. My whole life ahead of me, it will be different. Many things will have to change, and many things with change because of what the situation is.

Having seen what I did, I realized that my mother was one of the greatest heroes I have ever known. She has never complained about my attitude, she gave me advice; she always made every second together the happiest time of the day. When my thoughts changed once again, I tried to speak to the guys but there was a lump in my throat. I looked back at them in the backseat and they were still sleeping. I was still tired, I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I had to stay alert, to find any clues to who had killed my mother. Or what killed my mother.

I looked around the car to find anything that could keep me occupied till we stop driving. I found a small book at my feet. It read "My Diary" in big pink letters. The lock was broken. I opened it and the papers were old and wrinkled. I flipped to the first page of the diary and started to read what it said. The letters where more like scribbles than words. I gave up trying to read it, and settled on finding out who it belongs to.

I looked on the back, the front cover, and inside the pages for a signature. But I found nothing. I tried to think of another place, in the diary, where her name would be. I couldn't come up with any idea. I flipped through the pages once more, and I came across something that I didn't see the first time I looked. It was a folded up piece of paper. It fell into my lap. I set the diary aside and unfolded the paper. It read.

_Daughter, _

_When you find this I will already be dead. I have written in this diary the year I had you. You will not be able to read it. It is written in German. Only your father and I will be able to read it. And that is who you should be looking for. He is located somewhere in the east coast of Germany. Honey, you must go and find him. He is the only one who can help you with your seeing of the dead. What is in this diary will help you to understand how to live with it. You will only be able to see me in your dreams. So dream as much as you can. _

_Your loving mother. _

I read the note over and over again. Who was this letter directed too. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something told me that it was for me. I couldn't understand how, before I knew it Brandon had driven us to the air port. I got out of the car, and the guys woke up in an instant. I looked at them, and they shrugged as if they knew what I was thinking. I closed the car door and walked over to Brandon.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, he just handed me a flight ticket and drove off. I looked at the ticket and it read flight to Germany. I couldn't believe it. How did Brandon know? How could he know? Everyone was holding a ticket just like mine. I looked at them; I tried not to show my concern on my face. I didn't do well.

They looked at me as if I was an alien from mars. Maybe they all know something I don't know. I should ask. But I can't. But if I ask them and they don't know then I will look like a fool and I won't get the information I need. No. I will just let them tell me.

We didnt have any ludged with us. So we walked straight to the "Gate 45". The first none stop flight to Berlin, Germany. I was amazed at where we were going. My home town, the place I was born. Where my mother and father divorced. I took a deep breath.

'You can do this Emily. You havn't seen your father in years. This is a good thing.' I kept telling myself. After a while i started to calm down.

When it was time to board the plane i was the first one on. I took a quick deep breath and handed the lady my ticket. I walked onto the ramp and down the tunnel. I jumped onto the plane and found my seat. First Class? That can't be right. But it was. I sat down in the first class seat. Alex sat down next to me, still half asleep. I slowly took his hand and he looked at me. His eyes told me he was sorry, i nodded in responce.

I looked out the window as the plane took off. I said a goodbye to America, but a Hello to Germany. I probably was coming back to America. But for now it was a goodbye.

The gentle hum of the mortor of the plan was calming. I put my head back onto the seat and fell asleep. A dreamless sleep. Before i knew it, Alex was trying to wake me up. We had landed and everyone had already left the plane. I slowly stood up and walked off the plane.

The first person i saw, besides the rest of the guys, was my father.

Daddy. I was in shock at seeing him after all these years.

I blacked out.


End file.
